nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
|image = SpongeBob in 2018.png |actor = Ethan Slater (musical) |voice = Tom Kenny |inspiration = |first = "Help Wanted" |species = Sea sponge |alignment = Good |personality = Happy, playful, innocent, kind, bold, hyperactive, abnormal, silly, friendly, optimistic, funny, childish, haughty, talkative, foolish, energetic, vain, cheerful, athletic, selfless, enthusiastic, neurotic, annoying, sweet, wacky, lively, quirky, outgoing, free-spirited, frail, soft, frightened, well-meaning, excited, cowardly, bubbly, imaginative, creative, smart, emotional |appearance = A yellow sponge, wide blue eyes with three black eyelashes on each eye, curved nose, two square buck teeth, white underpants, pristine white short-sleeve shirt, red necktie, black belt, brown pants, knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, black leather shoes |occupation = Fry cook, boating school student and sponge model |home = 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom |family = Harold SquarePants (father); Margaret SquarePants (mother); Grandpa SquarePants (paternal grandfather); Grandma SquarePants (paternal grandmother); Grandpa Bubblebottom (maternal grandfather); Grandma Bubblebottom (maternal grandmother); an unnamed future grandson; Captain Blue SquarePants (uncle); Sherm SquarePants (uncle); BlackJack SquarePants (cousin); Stanley S. SquarePants (cousin); Todd SquarePants (cousin); Larry SquarePants (cousin); SpongeBrian, SpongeKevin, and SpongeCarl (nephews) |pets = Gary the Snail |friends = Patrick Star; Squidward Tentacles; Sandy Cheeks; Mr. Krabs; Sheldon J. Plankton (sometimes); Karen Plankton (sometimes); Mrs. Puff; Pearl Krabs; Gary the Snail |minions = Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles |enemies = Sheldon J. Plankton (sometimes); Karen Plankton (sometimes); Man Ray; Dirty Bubble; Dennis; the Evil Syndicate; Burger-Beard the Pirate |likes = The Krusty Krab, working at the Krusty Krab, jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, playing with Patrick, karate, reading, Gary, his pineapple home, watching TV, his friends and family |dislikes = Being unable to work at the Krusty Krab, Gary's disobedience, evil, Plankton's selfishness, anyone who ever tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula, failing his driving tests, being separated from Patrick, Bubble Bass |quote = "I'm ready!" |other names = Barnacle Head (by Squidward) Lad (by Mr. Krabs) Sponge |interests = Jellyfishing, karate, his job at the Krusty Krab, spending time with his friends }}SpongeBob SquarePants is the protagonist of the Nicktoon of the same name. He is voiced by Tom Kenny and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob was created and designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Thanks to success and popularity of the franchise, he has become a household name and a Nickelodeon icon. As shown in "The Secret Box", SpongeBob has known his best friend Patrick since they were both babies. SpongeBob moved into his sunken pineapple house with his pet snail, Gary, one day after moving out of his parents' house. He later met his next-door neighbor, Squidward. SpongeBob is an excitable and charming young sponge who is best friends with Patrick, a rather stupid pink starfish. They often annoy Squidward without really knowing it. Biography According to his driver's license in "Sleepy Time", SpongeBob was born on July 14, 1986—making him just thirteen years old as of the episode's airing in 1999. Education Much of SpongeBob's early education is unknown; however, it was mentioned that his kindergarten teacher was Mrs. Shell. Also, he encountered a fellow elementary classmate named Dennis in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He also mentioned that he was voted most clumsy in high school, and was never able to get a date for his junior prom. SpongeBob is currently in boating school, run by his dedicated teacher Mrs. Puff. He knows every answer to Mrs. Puff's oral exams and is the most committed student in her class. However, SpongeBob's anxious nerves always take over when he gets behind the wheel of a boat, leading to his very frequent failures at passing the driving exam. Employment For a long time, SpongeBob held a desire to work at the Krusty Krab. After a pep talk from Patrick, he decided to apply for a job as a fry cook to the restaurant's owner, Eugene Krabs. SpongeBob, being an excellent fry cook himself, wanted to master the art of creating a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krabs hired him, but first wanted to see how capable he was. He sent him to buy a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments (which would be seen occasionally in later episodes). To Mr. Krabs' shock, SpongeBob returned with said spatula in the nick of time (the Krusty Krab had been invaded by anchovies). SpongeBob fed all of them with Krabby Patties, and Mr. Krabs was extremely pleased. SpongeBob was hired soon after. He is also responsible for keeping up the good work at making Krabby Patties for the customers so he can satisfy Mr. Krabs with money he'll get when the people pay for the food. Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow sea sponge with olive green holes. He wears brown pants, a white polo shirt, red necktie, white knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, and black leather shoes. He also has light blue eyes, rosy cheeks with three freckles on each one, and a pink chin. His underwear consists of white cotton low-rise briefs. Leisure He frequently gets days off at the Krusty Krab Restaurant, and as a result he spends his free time with his best friend Patrick Star, and especially enjoys practicing karate with his other friend Sandy Cheeks. He also likes eating jelly, and collecting the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. To date, he has caught, named, and let go every jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields at least once, except the blue jellyfish, until the end of the episode "Jellyfish Hunter". SpongeBob also likes to blow bubbles, surf, sun bathe, and play the ukulele. His favorite TV show is The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob is such a fan of the show that he and Patrick together brought them out of retirement. They also pretend to be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Relationships *Patrick Star - SpongeBob has been best friends with Patrick for as long as he can remember. Even though Patrick is dim-witted, SpongeBob looks at him as a genius. Patrick lives under a rock two houses away from SpongeBob. The pair love jellyfishing, bubble-blowing, playing childish games. However, neither one notices the fact that they are incredibly naive, and both are optimists. *Sandy Cheeks - Sandy and SpongeBob became friends upon their first meeting. They like to practice karate together as well as hang out in Goo Lagoon. Sandy often looks at SpongeBob as immature, but laughs at his brand of humor. In "Truth or Square", SpongeBob revealed that they once starred in a play with each other, pretending to marry each other. *Pearl Krabs - Pearl is another one of SpongeBob's good friends. They have ended up in romantic situations (like going to prom and going on a love-themed ride together), but the two are just friends. Pearl thinks SpongeBob is stylish, fashionable and very helpful (even with dull tasks like helping her get rid of barnacles). *Squidward Tentacles - SpongeBob is always under the impression that Squidward and he are great friends, but Squidward thinks otherwise. He has even stated to SpongeBob (directly) that he hates him, but SpongeBob never takes him seriously. He and Patrick also love to play with him, but always end up making "every 11 minutes of his life" (which is how long an episode segment is) filled with misery. *Eugene Krabs - Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss and fatherly figure, carrying with him tales of the sea and warnings. Occasionally, SpongeBob has gotten in trouble with him, but Mr. Krabs is proud of him nevertheless. *Mrs. Puff - SpongeBob idolizes Mrs. Puff as a teacher and she frequently acts as a motherly figure to him. SpongeBob longs to be Mrs. Puff's best student, trying his hardest to gain "Good Noodle" stars and ace every oral exam. Unfortunately, his helplessness behind the wheel can leave Mrs. Puff exasperated. *Sheldon Plankton - Plankton and SpongeBob are enemies and SpongeBob usually defeats his plans for world domination. In some episodes, SpongeBob has tried to help Plankton, but Plankton always takes advantage of SpongeBob and tricks him into doing his dirty work for him. *Karen Plankton - Karen sees SpongeBob as an enemy, and she advises Plankton to use him to get the secret formula. However, SpongeBob has teamed up with her on occasion, most notably in "Frozen Face-Off" and the second film. *Gary the Snail - Gary is SpongeBob's cherished pet. SpongeBob has owned Gary ever since he was a young boy living with his parents. Songs sung by SpongeBob Show *"The Best Day Ever" (Tom Kenny) *"Ripped Pants (song)" (voiced by Peter Strauss) *"F.U.N. Song" *"Sweet Victory" (voiced by David Glen Eisley) *"Campfire Song Song" *"If Only I Could Join You" *"He's Flying" *"All You Need Is Friendship" *"Goofy Goober Song" *"Now That We're Men" *"Goofy Goober Rock" (voiced by Jim Wise) *"Oh Baby" *"Down The Well" *"The Bubble Song" *"Fueling The Bus" *"Good-Bye, Atlantis" *"Idiot Friends" (SpongeBuck) *"Attitude of Gratitude" *"A Day Like This" *"Oh Krusty Krab" *"Santa Has His Eye On Me" *"Don't Be A Jerk (It's Christmas)" *"It's High Tide Time We Went On Tour" *"Never Give Up" *"Thank Gosh It's Monday" *"Teamwork" Gallery SpongeBob.png SpongeBob promo art.png spongebob squarepants.png SpongeBob SquarePants = 001.jpg 200px-SpongeBob SquarePants.svg.png Song-SpongebobTheme.jpg 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png Spongebob PNG.png Spongebob1.gif SpongeBob 04.png SPONGEBOB.jpg SpongeBob slider.jpg Sponge Bob and Patrick Abrsive Side.jpg SpongeBob - Patrick Running For President01.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants = 002.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants = 007.gif Square pants.PNG Abrasive-side 6.jpg Abrasive-side 5.jpg Abrasive-side 3.jpg Abrasive-side 2.jpg Abrasive-side.jpg Spongebob mr krabs and plankton.jpg spongeflying.jpg tumblr_m2635fS7wf1r7p7ino1_500.jpg Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-33210737-2392-2187.jpg Spongebob_Out_of_Water_Render_01.png Spongebob_Out_of_Water_Render_02.png SpongeBob waving from his window.png SB BubbleGum FINAL 150ppi.jpg SpongeBobWithHydrodynamicSpatula.jpg Spongebob-film-trailer2-580x303.jpg SpongeBob Dance Wallpaper.jpg Rock Bottom 201.jpg Rock Bottom 225.jpg 4647.png Wet Painters 016.png Wet Painters 014.png Sponge bob sponge out of water.jpg SpongeBob_confused.png spongebob.jpg SpongeBob Christmas Who.jpg SpongeBob and Patrick in Rock Bottom.jpg Rock Bottom 010.jpg Rock Bottom 013.jpg Spongebob-squarepants-krusty-krab-pizza-16x9.jpg SpongeBob says imagination.jpg The Fishbowl Clip.jpg SponebobinAir.jpeg CGI SpongeBob and friends.jpg Spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-poster-1.jpg Tp4.jpg Tp2.jpg Spongebob Holding 1 Piece Of Paper.jpg Spongebo2b.jpg Paper073.jpg Paper 2.PNG Paper 1.PNG L.jpg Sailor Mouth 103.png Sailor Mouth 098.png Sailor Mouth 097.png Sailor Mouth 094.png Sailor Mouth 091.png Sailor Mouth 085.png Sailor Mouth 083.png Sailor Mouth 046.png Sailor Mouth 039.png Sailor Mouth 035.png Sailor Mouth 029.png Sailor Mouth 023.png Sailor Mouth 019.png Sailor Mouth 016.png Sailor Mouth 014.png Sailor Mouth 012.png Sailor Mouth 009.png 258.png 230px-Normal.jpg SquidBob_character.png Nickelodeon Magazine cover November 2004 SpongeBob SquarePants movie.jpg Nickelodeon Magazine cover March 2006 SpongeBob Lost in Time.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisGBA.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisPS2.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisDS.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisWii.png Spongebob Holding 1 Piece Of Paper.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants characters cast.png Spongebob-full-episode-yeti-only-logo-4x3.jpg The Spongebob Movie Collection DVD.jpg Nickelodeon magazine cover august 2000 spongebob.jpg Spongebob-0.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg SpongeBob StarPants.jpg Mrs. Poppy Puff SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 2.png SpongeBob-Movie-Sponge-Out-of-Water-cast-photo.jpg NickMagPresents SpongeBob 3.jpg SpongeBob presents Pretty Patties.jpg SpongePants.png nick_spongebob_santa.png Spongebob.png 2C3_july139.gif SpongeBob_(6).png SpongeBob_SquarePants_Smiling_-_Artwork.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8041.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8044.jpg Spongebob was getting angry.png Spongebob points at him.png Invincibubble.jpg|Invincibubble SpongeBob SquarePants 4D The Great Jelly Rescue SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy with the Jellyfish.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride SpongeBob on the Bubble Bike.jpg Happy SpongeBob.png 040b - Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (534).jpg Spongebob seeing squidward hurt.png 058a - Missing Identity (203).jpg Spongebob funko.jpg SpongeBob in red swimwear.png Spongebob5.gif Spongebob Jellyfishing.png 060a - SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (064).jpg 042a - Club SpongeBob (216).jpg 042a - Club SpongeBob (231).jpg 040b - Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (523).jpg Scaredy Pants (062).jpg Scaredy Pants (041).jpg SpongeBob Halloween.png 2004-Spongebob-Squarepants-Patty-Wagon-Hamburger-RC-Action toy.jpg 047a - As Seen on TV (517).jpg 2002-Vintage-Spongebob-Squarepants-GRIP-IT-toy-.jpg As Seen on TV (501).jpg SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (061).jpg Club SpongeBob (201).jpg Club SpongeBob (096).jpg Missing Identity (119).jpg Missing Identity (117).jpg Missing Identity (034).jpg Missing Identity (033).jpg Spongebob Pirate Costume.png Halloween SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Costume Cast Scaredy Pants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs Sheldon Plankton Mrs. Puff Pearl Krabs Character Image Nickelodeon.png Spongebob and Gary playing cards.png SB Pkg13 SBob 003 EA flop-1080x1080.png SpongeBob Laughing.png SB.png SpongeBob icon.png SpongeBob SquarePants Karen the Computer and Plankton S9A.png Spongebob Eye Popper Figure.jpg Happy-holidays-website-header-nickelodeon-usa-2017-nick-com-nickmas-nickelmas 1.jpg SpongeBob characters wallpaper.jpg SpongeBob promo poster 2008.jpg SpongeBob cast 2016.png SpongeBob online spot.jpg SpongeBob online poster 2006.jpg Nick SlimeZone.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants plush.jpg SpongeBob Pointing.png Bob Esponja Sin Pantalones.png SpongeBob running.png Spongebob mothers day.jpg SpongeBob as Mermaid Man.png Barnacle_Boy,_Mermaid_Man,_SpongeBob,_and_Patrick_stock_art.png SpongeBob_with_soda_drinking_hat_stock_art.png SpongeBob SquarePants-gang.png Plankton can't stand SpongeBob's laughing.png SpongeBob and Patrick with Clincoln McCloud (in their hockey outfits).PNG SpongeBob SquarePants pointing.png Song-SweetVictory.jpg SpongeBob_obtains_the_conch.jpg SpongeBob and Patrick defy physics.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick defy physics. SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout wallpaper.jpg SpongeBob as texas.jpg SpongeBob running with net and Jellyfish stock art.png The Road Song.png Pineapple RV.jpg Lunch break with the Nicktoons.PNG The Nicktoon Gang.PNG External links *SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki: SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sea Creatures Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Wimps Category:Cooks Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nerds Category:Mascots Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters who wear bow ties or ties Category:Janitors Category:Block shaped characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Male Singers